Toonybot
|-|Six Horrors= Toonybot, also known as Toonybot 1.0, is one of the two main antagonists in Six Horrors. He is an animatronic that (due to unknown reasons) hunts for the player and tries to kill them. Physical Appearance Toonybot is a small animatronic resembling a human. His hair is brown and very short. He also sports a red shirt and blue pants along with brown shoes. Toonybot also has blue eyes and can change his eyes into endoskeleton eyes. He has a black piece of fabric on his face for a mouth. Gameplay Behavior Toonybot will start on the stage, then walk to the party area, then he will move to the hallway then the office hallway, to deter Toonybot, take a pill which will deter Toonybot but also give the player hallucinations. Trivia * Toonybot's appearance was based on ToonsterGames's potrait of himself. * In older versions of the game, Toonybot can be seen pulling his head off when twitching. * Toonybot is known to be made fun of due to his head resembling a loaf of bread. |-|Six Horrors 2= Toonybot, currently known as Burned Toonybot or simply Burned Toony, returns in Six Horrors 2 as a burnt, withered, and decommissioned animatronic. Physical Appearance Burned Toonybot retains his appearance from the first game. However he has lost a lower right arm and hand exposing his endoskeleton. He has lost his left shoe and fingers on his left hand. He has two holes on the front of his torso and one huge hole in the back. He also has rips on his left arm. His right lower leg has one rip while the rest of the legs remain unscathed. He also has a hole on the left side of his head and one hole in the back. He also has two red endoskeleton eyes with wires coming out of the right eye. He also has a slightly burnt appearance. Gameplay Behavior Toonybot will start at the Parts/Service room, then walk to the party area, then he will move to the west hallway then the office, to deter Toonybot, use the jammer by pressing CTRL. Description of Character Burned Toony is an old, very burned version of Toonybot from about 10 years ago. He is made out of fabric, which caused him to look the way he did after the fire. Trivia * Burned Toonybot was used as a recolor for Golden Toonybot from the first game, as it looks exactly like Burned Toonybot but more golden. * Burned Toonybot was formerly known as "Withered Toonybot", and had a similar appearance to his current look but without the slightly burnt appearance, a red distorted eye on his right eye socket, and a blue endoskeleton eye on his left socket. |-|Gallery= Six Horrors Halloween Update Webp.net-gifmaker (12).gif|Toonybot's appearance in the Title Screen. 10.png|Toonybot as he appeared in the Toony's Pizzeria and Funhouse's newspaper article. 150.png|Toonybot grabbing his microphone in the Stage area. 556.png|Toonybot walking through the Party Area. 576.png|Toonybot and Tammy in the Party Area. 575.png|Toonybot with his eyes switched into endoskeleton ones in the Main Hallway. 242.png|Toonybot's icon in the Custom Night menu. Remastered Cam1.png|Toonybot standing in Stage area on his first phase. Partyroomtoony.png|Toonybot staring at the camera in the Party Room. Hallwaytoonyfinished.png|Toonybot walking down the Hallway. Toonypeekingnew.gif|Toonybot's peeking animation. Toonyjumpscarenew.gif|Toonybot's jumpscare. Original Cam1.png|Toonybot in his first state on the Stage area. Cam1stage2.png|Toonybot in his second state on the Stage area. Cam1stage3.png|Toonybot in his third state on the Stage area. Toonypeek.png|Toonybot peeking in the office. Www.GIFCreator.me mQYp0o.gif|Toonybot's peeking animation. ToonyScare.gif|Toonybot's jumpscare. Beatgame1wip.png|Toonybot's pose on the stage on the screen shown after Shift 6. Beatgame2wip.png|Toonybot's pose on the stage on the screen shown after Shift 7. Six Horrors 2 Major Update Webp.net-gifmaker (14).gif|Burned Toonybot's animation in the Title Screen. 82.png|Burned Toonybot slumped in the Parts/Service Room. 84.png|Burned Toonybot entering the Party Area. 83.png|Burned Toony and Toy Toony in the Party Area. 167.png|Burned Toony and Burned Tammy in the Party Area. 165.png|Burned Toony in the Party Area with Toy Toony and Burned Tammy. 158.png|Burned Toonybot walking down the East Hall. 329.png|Burned Toonybot from outside of the left door of The Office when light is on. Original 124.png|Toonybot on the ground in Parts/Service. 542.png|A rare moment where Toonybot leans up in Parts/Service. 655.png|Toonybot in the party area. 661.png|Toonybot in the party area with Toony V2. 658.png|Toonybot in the west hall. oldtoonybot.png|Toonybot in the office output_Ms9BMH.gif|Withered Toonybot's jumpscare 1659185-a3bk26we-v3.jpg|Toonybot in new teaser of revamp of six horrors 2 Ghostly Toonybot 666.png|Ghostly Toonybot at the show stage. 667.png|Ghostly Toonybot at the party area. 668.png|Ghostly Toonybot at the west hall. 55.png|Ghostly Toonybot in the office. Ghosttoonjumpscare.gif|Ghostly Toonybot's jumpscare Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Six Horrors Category:Six Horrors 2